


chivalry fell on its sword

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: He wants her, but can only bring himself to set his emotions free when she puts on a show for him.day 9: you and me





	chivalry fell on its sword

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hozier's ''From Eden''

They say the purest of emotions come in at the eyes; love and happiness. The candlelight only shows lust and primitiveness in her cousin’s.

 

She wishes to break the unspoken rules, to throw a desperate hand between her legs and respond to her wanton urges, but her own fingers are barely enough as it is and that’s only when his eyes are on her.

 

He wants her, but can only bring himself to set his emotions free when she puts on a show for him.

 

She wasn’t sure how it had all started, only that she had looked up one day, caught his eye and moaned so loudly she had been embarrassed for weeks. She hadn’t stopped though, she had kept going until her whole body was spasming and her walls clenching around her fingers.

 

The same fingers that now make their way to her throbbing cunt upon seeing her cousin on his usual spot, surveilling every one of her moves.

 

She would dare, someday, to bid him enter.

 

For now, she lets a few sighs escape her while her hips start to move around her middle and index fingers. Her other hand cups her right breast through her shift and pinches her nipple from time to time.

 

She pretends it’s Jon; his manly, long and calloused fingers inside her, teasing her before his cock makes its way in. She can almost feel it, but it’s still out of reach, so she increases her pace.

 

She looks in his direction. He’s still there, only that he's a centimeter closer and gripping the door frame tightly. How she wishes he would come to her bed, but his cousin tends to act like a deer in certain situations and this routine they have set up is still very risky and new. She better be careful and not ruin it.

 

She brings her fingers to rub at her center and they slide easily over her most sensitive spot. When she’s about to meet Jon’s gaze again, she hears it:

 

“Such a pretty pink cunt, Sansa.”

 

It’s the first time either of them has uttered something that was not a moan or a groan and it makes her freeze.

 

“Keep going, sweet girl.”

 

“ _Jon.”_ She whines and knows that she sounds like a bratty child and must look like everything but a highborn lady. “ _Please_.”

 

“Go on, Sansa. Come for me.”

 

His knuckles have turned white and Sansa’s mouth is a perfect “O”. She hopes Jon is taking himself in hand right there, where anyone passing by could see him.

 

The image seems to work for her release hits her, long and hard, and she calls his name desperately.

 

When she looks again, the door is shut and he’s no longer there.


End file.
